Azusa Kuze/Transcript
Note: Azusa's route contains domestic abuse and sibling death. Please proceed with caution. Chapter 1: A Student from a Foreign Land ---- :Scene: Black I couldn't move. My entire body was paralyzed. My fingers and toes couldn't budge and inch - I couldn't do so much as blink. Struggle as I might, as if my body were stone, I couldn't muster the strength to move a single muscle. Darkness spread out before me. The darkness so empty, not even the scantest light could escape from its void. ---- :Scene: Close up of Azusa CG 7 (MC) ---- White Fog CG Overlay I felt the presence of someone standing next to me. Despite having never seen him before, I felt like I knew this person. The darkness was rooted in the cold, hollow pupils, filling his eyes. Those eyes were so vacant that even my own reflection was missing in them. (Help me... Stop this, please... Don't do this to me... Because I...) My heart writhed in pain, hurting so much that I wanted to cry. And yet, I couldn't even do that either. ???: "I hate you." Those words struck hard, shattering my heart. ???: "I can't stand hypocrites like you. Pretending you're a good girl while you tread all over people. Did you think you would be loved by anyone, like some sort of idiot? Don't make me sick. How does it feel to be hated for no reason? Does it bother you?" As much as I wanted to shout out, not even my own voice would obey me. ???: "I hate you - I really do." His face slowly drew closer to mine. I tried in vain to turn my head and close my eyes. ---- :Scene: Close-up of Azusa CG 9 (MC) ---- Like chilled water, his lips pressed on mine, draining away the last of my warmth. (... I don't want this. Please... Make it stop!) MC: "STOP IT!!!" ---- :Scene: Train Carriage MC: "... Huh? ... Where am I?" Acceptance Letter: "H-H-Ho-Holy moly!! Y-You almost scared the ink right off me! I thought you were sleeping! What was that scream all about?!" MC: "S-Sorry... I was having a dream." Acceptance Letter: "This is a huge turning point in your life! Is it really any time to be sleeping?!" MC: "Sorry!" Acceptance Letter: "The academy is no pushover, you know! If you don't shape up, you aren't going to stand a chance! I knew from the moment we met that you..." (I wonder what that dream was all about? Something about it seemed so real. I don't like this feeling at all... What's weird is, though, is I've never seen that person in my life... That, and why does the dream make me feel so sad inside?) Acceptance Letter: "Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" MC: "Y-Yeah! I am! Really!" Acceptance Letter: "Don't you lie to me! Didn't you ever learn to look people in the eye when they're talking?!" MC: "Oh, okay..." (Wait - he's not even a person... No eyes either, for that matter.) Acceptance Letter: "Listen. If you're going to succeed here, you need to keep these three things in mind. First, you -" MC: "Whoa!" At that moment, a grandiose building resembling a castle slid into view from the railroad car's window. MC: "Is that Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy?!" Part 2 MC: "It's even bigger than I ever imagined! Amazing!" Acceptance Letter: "Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking!" MC: "I get to learn magic in a place as big as enormous as that...?" (It's like I'm dreaming... But no -- it's a dream come true. This is really happening! This is what I've been waiting so long for!) MC: "I can't wait!" ---- :Scene: Exterior of Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, daylight. ---- After climbing off of the train, I made my way over to the edge of the academy grounds. MC: "Wow!" The Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy towered in front of me, dominating my vision. MC: "I'm really here! At last, I've finally made it to the academy! From no on, this is where I'll be living." Acceptance Letter: "I've guided many a student here, but never before had one worried me as much as you." MC: "I'll be fine, just you wait and see! I'm going to become a great wizard!" Acceptance Letter: "You've got enthusiasm -- I'll give you that. But that alone can only take you so far... Study hard. Train hard. Only then will you succeed." MC: "Got it!" Acceptance Letter: "*Sigh* ... Are you sure? I'm not so sure I trust you when you say that... ... Well, anyways, my job here is done." MC: "Huh?" Acceptance Letter: "It's been a journey, but at least it wasn't so boring with you around." With that, the Acceptance Letter waved its hand -- or page, rather -- at me. Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared out of thin air and fell into my hands. Acceptance Letter: "A map of the academy, for finding your way around here." MC: "Great. Thank you very much." Acceptance Letter: "Well then, good luck, and farewell!" White flash A flash of smoke engulfed the Acceptance Letter, turning him into a normal piece of paper. The letter floated gently down into my palms. MC: "Mr. Letter..." (He kind of had an attitude, but it's actually kind of lonely without him...) MC: "Thanks for bringing me all this way..." I muttered to the unresponsive letter before rolling it up and stuffing it in my bag. MC: "Hmm. Now what...?" My gaze turned to the vicinity around me. Even with the map, I had no idea where to go since the buildings weren't labeled at all. MC: "...How am I supposed to know where to go?" (Too bad Mr. Letter didnt tell me that before leaving... Well, for now, I'd better just head into the academy.) ---- :Scene: Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy Main Staircase MC: "Wow! This is incredible! It's practically a castle!" I guessed classes were over for the day since no other students were wandering about. MC: "This is real... I'm really here now..." With my eyes drawn to the wonder all around me, I started up a flight of stairs. ???: "Hey, you." I turned to face the sudden voice and saw a man with golden hair standing there. Part 3 I turned to face the sudden voice and saw a man with golden hair standing there. His facial features were elegant and refined, but what stood out most was his bold, steadfast gaze. MC: "Um... Are you talking to me?" ???: "That's right. Get out of my way." ---- :rude..." :["I'm sorry!"] ---- MC: "I-I'm sorry!" ???: "Watch where you're going, for crying out loud. You'll knock someone over." MC: "I-I'm really sorry!" ???: "Be more careful from now on." MC: "I-I will." (So scary!) ???: "I don't recognize you." MC: "Oh, yeah... I only just arrived at the academy today. My name's MC Hart." ???: "So you're a new student?" MC: "Yup!" ???: "I'm Klaus. Klaus Goldstein. I'm the prefect here in the academy." MC: "The... prefect?" Klaus: "I'm like a student representative. ...I'm sure we'll meet again." MC: "Wow! So you're like the student president!" (He must be really talented if that's true!) Klaus: "Sorry, but I don't have time to chat -- I'm in a hurry. Good luck to you." MC: "Th-Thanks!" With that, Klaus rushed away, bounding down the stairs. (That guy looked so mature and handsome... Let's not forget how scary he was though.) MC: "...Shoot! I forgot to ask him where the dorm is! *Sigh* ...I guess I'll just have to find them on my own." ---- :Scene: Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, Courtyard A MC: "Where is this? Am I even looking at this the right right?" I tried flipping the map around in my hands, but it failed to make any sense to me no matter what way I turned it. MC: "This is the pits..." ???: "Gah!" MC: "Yikes! Did I just step on something?!" I picked up my foot only to see the stuffed animal I had crushed beneath it. MC: "Huh? A teddy bear?" (I'm sure it wasn't there a second ago.) Picking the bear off the ground, I patted the dirt off of its fur. MC: "Sorry, little bear. I didn't mean to step on you..." ???: "S'okay! Me not hurt!" MC: "... ............ ............ Eeeeeeeeeeek!!" Part 4 MC: "Eeeeeeeeeeek!!" I was so surprised when the teddy bear spoke that I hurled it far away from me. ???: "Gaaah! No throw me!" After bouncing off the ground, the bear crawled to its feet and trotted back towards me. Taffy: "Me, Taffy! Me Master's stuffed animal!" MC: "T-Taffy...?!" Taffy: "Taffy, me! Me move with magic!" MC: "Really? With magic?" (Wow! I know this is a magic academy, but who would have thought stuffed animals could talk!) Taffy: "Me helping Master's experiment! Me good bear!" MC: "You are are... So what kind of experiment are you doing?" Taffy: "Me blending in! Beary good at camel-flag!" MC: "Camouflage? Like a chameleon?" Taffy: "Yeah! Me best camel-lion ever!" MC: "Now it makes more sense! I only stepped on you because you were hiding!" Taffy: "That's right! Me hide good! Experiment works!" ???: "Taffy!" A spunky voice called out from the distance. Taffy: "Master! My Master!" The young man who ran up -- apparently the bear's master -- had a head full of pink puffy hair like cotton candy. ???: "Hmm? Who're you?" MC: "I, um -- sorry! I was just walking by and I accidentally stepped on Taffy..." Taffy: "Master, it worked! She no see and stepped on me!" ???: "Really?! But it looks like the magic already wore off... Oh, I've got it! When you were stepped on, it must have been dispelled! In that case, the experiment was a huge success! Thank you!" ---- :problem..." :so sad..." ---- MC: "But that's so sad..." ???: "Wow, you're such a kind person!" Taffy: "Me happy! She worry for me!" ???: "Aren't you glad you got stepped on by such a nice person, Taffy?" Taffy: "Yeah!" (Stepped on by a nice person? That's so weird...) ???: "This is really interesting... Putting pressure on stealth magic must cancel it after all... I think I'll have to look into this a bit more! Next time, we'll have to try a place with a lot more traffic!" Taffy: "Okay! ...... Wait, master... What? More traffic? Me don't like the sound of it!" Part 5 ???: "Come on, Taffy! Let's go!" Taffy: "Master! Wait for meeee!" ???: "See ya later!" MC: "U-Uh... Bye!" The young man scooped up his bear and hurried away, his cotton candy hair bobbing with every stride. (What a strange person... I hope Taffy will be all right.) MC: "...Shoot! I forgot to ask for directions again! What am I going to do now? It's almost curfew! I've got to hurry!" ---- Scene: Edge of the East Forest MC: "...Where in the world am I? It's obviously a big forest, but..." (This can't be the right way to the dorms... Why would they be this far into the woods in the first place?) ???: "*Chirp chirp!* (Help me!)" A tiny voice cried out behind the trees. MC: "What was that?" (An animal's voice? It sounded like a bird...) MC: "Where was it?" I searched through the brush, trying to locate the faint voice. With some luck, I found the source -- a tiny baby bird chirping on the ground. MC: "What's wrong?" Baby Bird: "*Chirp chirp* (I fell! Fell from my nest!)" MC: "That's awful! Where is it?" I looked up and spotted the bird's nest nestled between the branches of a tree. Unfortunately, it looked to be just barely out of reach. MC: "Don't worry; I'll help you get back." Scooping up the baby bird in my palm, I stretched upwards as high as I could. MC: "I-It's... too high!" I was just a fraction of an inch too short to place the bird safely back in its nest. (What do I do now? I could try magic, but I'm so bad at it I might hurt the chick on accident...) MC: "There's got to be another way..." ---- Scene: Azusa CG 1 As I pondered my options, a hand suddenly reached up behind me. It gently picked the chick from my hands and set it down inside of the nest. I twisted around in surprise to see where the hand had come from. ---- Scene: Azusa CG 2 Completely unbeknownst to me, a man with gorgeous charcoal hair had sneaked up behind me. Part 6 His gentle eyes gazed upwards while his slender arms and legs stretched out and high. The beauty of his lithe, limber figure was not lost on my eyes. The young man was draped in a pure-black outfit, one that I had never seen. The outfit accented his stature, making him look that much more majestic and impressive. ???: “Back to your nest, buddy. Try not to fall again, all right?” In a pleasant and deep voice, he muttered quietly to the chick. His kind and sharp, blue eyes looked tenderly at the baby bird. (What a lovely person. His eyes just pull you right in… Is he from the academy? His clothes aren’t the same as the student’s… He’s a bit older too, isn’t he?) ---- Scene: Edge of the East Forest While I was lost in his gaze, he looked into my eyes and smiled. MC: “...!” (Wh-What am I doing?! I’m staring right at him!) ???: “Hell there.” MC: H-Hello!” ???: “Can’t say I’ve seen your face. New here?” MC: “I, um… Yes! I’m a new student starting today! MC Hart! Pleased to meet you!” ???: “MC, is it? What a pretty name… You’re awfully cute too.” MC: “M-Me? Cute? Y-You’ve got to be kidding!” ???: “What? Really? But I think you’re very cute…” MC: “Wh--...!” My cheeks and ears flushed red. Azusa: “I’m Azusa Kuze. Truth is, I’m kinda new here too.” MC: “You are?” Azusa: “Yeah, I’m from another country.” MC: “Really? Which one?” Azusa: "A place called Hinomoto." MC: "Hinomoto?" Azusa: "Yeah. I doubt you've heard of it. It's really far from here, so not many people know about it. The culture is so different from what's here, there's like nothing in common." MC: "Wow..." Azusa: "So, what are you doing way out here? Any farther into the forest and you'll be off limits." MC: "Why? What's there?" Azusa: "The East Forest. Students of the academy are strictly forbidden from trespassing." MC: "Whoa, really? It's a good thing you found me in time... I was only trying to find the dorms but got lost..." Part 7 Azusa: "Don't you have a map?" MC: "That's what brought me here..." Azusa: "It happens. Sometimes maps are confusing no matter how you look at 'em." MC: "Right? I can't even figure out which way I'm facing with this thing!" Azusa: "Don't worry, I'll take you there." ---- :too much to ask..." :"Thanks!" ---- MC: "Really? You'd do that for me? Thanks!" Azusa: "Yeah, no problem. Besides, I was about to head back to the dorms myself." MC: "You're such a lifesaver!" Azusa: "How could I let down such a cute girl who needs my help anyway?" MC: "Th-That again? I'm not even cute!" (How can he say such embarrassing things without batting an eye?!) Azusa: "Shall we go?" MC: "Okay!" ---- :Scene: Edge of East Forest, day to sunset. :Scene: Outside the Girls' Dormitory at sunset. ---- Azusa: "So, this is the girls' dorm." MC: "Thanks so much! I owe you one!" Azusa: "Glad I could help." MC: "You said you were kinda new here, right?" Azusa: "Sort of. I've been here about a month already." MC: "Aren't you sad, coming so far from home all on your own?" Azusa: "Hmm... I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel sad from time to time... But I know I've got a family back home, cheering me on." MC: "Even if you're this far apart, I guess it's real assuring to have a family that cares about you..." Azusa: "It is... What about you? Do you miss your family already?" MC: "I... My mother and father got sick in an epidemic a long time ago... I've been alone ever since they both passed away..." Azusa: "I see... I'm sorry." MC: "N-No, it's okay! I guess I'm not completely alone, in the true sense of the word... Everyone in the village is my family now. I've got a bigger family than most people ever will." Azusa: "You're a strong one..." MC: "You think?" Azusa: "Yes, very. We're just two students, alone and far from home... We should stick together." MC: "Yeah!" Azusa: "If you ever want to talk about something, I'm all ears, all right?" MC: "You're a real good person, you know that?" Azusa: "I am?" MC: "Uh huh!" Azusa: "Haha... Thanks. I'm glad you think so." Part 8 Azusa: "Well, I should get going. It's almost time for curfew." MC: "Oh. Okay!" Azusa: "I'm glad we met, MC." Azusa stuck out his hand before me in a smooth motion. MC: "Me too, Azusa!" The very moment we grasped hands and shook... White Flashes ---- :Image of School Emblem The school emblem on my cloak shimmered with a bright light. MC: "What the--" ---- :Scene: Outside the Girls' Dormitory at sunset Azusa: "It can't be..." White Flash Simultaneously, the emblem on Azusa's chest began to light up as well. White Flashes ---- :Image of School Emblem The light grew in brilliance until a wisp of light wound into the air like a tail. The wisps of light emitting from both of our emblems clashed together high above. ---- :Scene: Outside the Girls' Dormitory at sunset The blinding collision dazzled and sparkled, sprinkling tiny particles of light upon the two of us. MC: "So beautiful..." Azusa: "I...never...imagined it would happen like this..." MC: "Huh?" Azusa: "It looks like the two of us are in it for the long haul." MC: "What do you mean?" Azusa: "...You'll find out tomorrow. Besides, you must be tired from running around all day." MC: "Hmm?" Azusa: "Well then... See you later, MC." MC: "Uh... Okay! Bye bye, Azusa!" Smiling, he spun around on his heel and marched away. Even now, the emblem I was wearing glowed faintly in a dim light. MC: "I wonder what that was all about?" (He said I'd find out tomorrow, but...) ???: "MC Hart?" MC: "Y-Yes?" Hearing my name, I turn to see a bespectacled lady standing before me. ???: "You are MC Hart, I take it?" MC: "Yes! That's me!" Dorm Mother: "I'm in charge of this dorm. I'm the housemother." MC: "Hmm..." (Something about this lady tells me she's going to be very strict!) Part 9 MC: "Nice to meet you." Dorm Mother: "I saw something strange out here so I came for a look. Don't tell me that on your very first day..." MC: "Huh?" Dorm Mother: "Well, nevermind. You'll hear about it at the academy tomorrow." MC: "Um?" (First Azusa, now the housemother. Just what is going on here? Could my emblem glowing mean something important?) Dorm Mother: "It's minutes before curfew, missy. Why couldn't you have gotten here sooner?" MC: "Well um... I kinda got lost." Dorm Mother: "Didn't you have a map?" MC: "I know. I tried using it, but..." Dorm Mother: "Forget it. Just know that the curfews here are strictly enforced. If you're ever back too late, you won't escape the punishment." MC: "I understand." Dorm Mother: "We expect everyone to obey the dorm rules at all times. You'll find the list of them waiting for you on your desk. See that you read them very carefully." MC: "I will." Dorm Mother: "...I'm sure it's been a long day for you. Go on, now. Off to your room." MC: "All right." Dorm Mother: "Your roommate is waiting for you. Get along with her, you hear?" MC: "My roommate..." (I wonder what kind of girl she is?) Dorm Mother: "Don't keep her waiting any longer. Good night." Her once angered scowl smoothed into a warm smile as she saw me off. (I guess she's a nice lady after all... The way she acts reminds me of a mother. I like it...) ---- :Scene: Dormitory Hallway MC: "Let's see... Room 203..." I searched down the hallway for the room the housemother told me I'd be staying in. MC: "Here it is! 203!" Standing in front of the door, I took a deep breath to calm myself down. MC: "Here we go..." (First impressions are the most important!) I used my fingers to pull the corners of my lips into a great smile. (Smile and look happy!) I stretched my smile as far as I could before letting go and rapping my knuckles on the door. MC: "Excuse me?" ???: "Come in!" A cheerful voice burst out from inside the room. I swallowed the lump in my throat and pushed open the door. ---- :Scene: MC and Amelia's Dorm Room at night MC: "Right..."